Igo to the mall with Sam
by FabinaPeddieArianaZendyaSelena
Summary: Its not finshed yet theres more.
1. Chapter 1:Freddie gets beat up

I go to the mall with Sam

Freddie's pov

My wife Carly Benson and my two daughters Kaelyn Baylee Charlie and Daniella

Were on the couch watching TV as I was making dinner. I went

over to Carly and kissed her. Just then our babies Ross Ariel and Zendaya

were crying and Carly went to go get them I followed her up and got Ariel.

Zendaya was 1 so I just lifted her out of her crib at she walked

downstairs. Zendaya Screamed, "Aunt Sam!" Then I knew Sam was here.

She was because I saw a blonde hair woman. Sam said, "Hey Zendaya."

Zendaya hugged Sam. My mom came in. I said, "Mom what are doing here?"

My mom said, "Freddie is time for your tick bath." I said, "Mom I am a

23 year old man I don't need those." My mom said, "Freddie your cousins

Nathan and Elizabeth are today." I said, "Mom I'm married now." My mom

Said, "Yeah but you didn't move out yet." I said, "Yeah but when Aunt Natalie

Walks through that door she going to freak." Aunt Natalie walks in the door.

Nathan looks at my wife and I get mad. Nathan said, "Hello miss I'm Nathan

And you are?" Carly said, "I'm Carly Benson." Nathan said, "Wanna date Miss

Carly?" I said, "No Nathan she can't she is married to me." Nathan said, "

I would have been a better husband then you." I said, "No." Nathan said, "

Lets have battle to see who gets her." I said, "Oh it's on." Carly said, "Freddie

You can do this." She kisses me good luck. Kaelyn said, "Mommy! Baylee said, "Mommy!"

Charlie said, "Mommy! Daniella said, "Mommy!" Carly

Said, "What?" Nathan picks up Kaelyn. I said, "Nathan put Kaelyn down."

Nathan said, "No!" I said, "She is my daughter not yours." Nathan punches

Me. I fall back Nathan drops Kaelyn. Nevel comes in. I said, "Oh shit. "Carly!"

Carly said, "What Freddie?" I said, "Look at the door." Carly looks at the door

And grabs Kaelyn off the floor and picks her up. Her and the kids back up.

Nevel punches me. My mom comes in and sees to black eyes and blood all around me. Carly calls 911. She bends down and kisses me on the cheek. Kaelyn said,

"Daddy I love you." Carly is crying with Kaelyn.

Carly's point of view

Freddie had two black eyes that I called 911, Kaelyn and I were

crying because Freddie be dying. I said, "Can me my kids ride in the back with

Freddie?" said, "Can I too?" The EMT said, "What your relationships

with him?" I said, "I'm his wife these are his daughters and son."

said, "I am his mother." The EMT said, "Ok come with me." We all stepped in.

and I ran up to Freddie and kissed him. I said, "I love you."

Freddie was not waking up but when my lips fell on his we woke up and

Kissed me back. He said, "I love you too." Ross said, "Mama I love daddy too."

Those were his first words.

Bye guys got to go see you later~Creddiegirlbaby12~


	2. Chapter 2:Freddie damdged badly

Carly's point of view

Kaelyn was crying for daddy. We could not see Freddie yet he was still in the

his room sleeping they would tell us we could go in. Just than the Doctor

came out. Doctor Taylor said, "Freddie is fine Benson but he is badly

damaged." It broke my heart when he said that to me Kaelyn and the kids.

Ross said, "What's wrong with daddy?" I said, "Ross he's badly damaged."

Ross said, "Oh." Finally we could see him."

Sorry this is short~Creddiegirlbaby12~


	3. Chapter 3:Freddie is back home

Kaelyn's point of view

My daddy was ok yay! Mommy was crying. I told her it would be ok.

She said, "No Kaelyn it won't be." Mommy told me. She kissed daddy on

the cheek. I said, "Mommy is daddy alive?" Mommy said, "Yes Kaelyn."

Aunt Sam comes in. Aunt Sam said, "Carly is Freddie ok?" Mommy said,

"Yes Sam." Aunt Sam started to cry but Danielle my cousin caught her crying.

I felt bad for Aunt Sam. Daddy said, "Ross Zendaya Ariel Kaelyn Baylee

Charlie Carly and Daniella!" Daddy was happy to see us.

2 days later Freddie is back home,

Freddie's point of view

I said, "Carly I have go to work I love you." I kiss her goodbye. Carly said, "

Freddie I love you too the kids and me will be fine." I said, "Ok." "Wait what if

Nevel comes?" Carly said, "Then stay here." I was staying home.

I called my boss and said, "I was not going to work today."

Sam brought over Danielle she was Kaelyn's age. Danielle said, "Hey

Kaelyn." Kaelyn hugged Danielle. Danielle hugged me.

I called her Danielle sometimes Dani.

Bye~Creddiegirlbaby12~


End file.
